Silent Knowledge
by donotsrock
Summary: Answer to 2nd person challenge on WIKTT. I hope I met all the reqirements (I'm not sure). Rating, well am I ever sure about that?


Silent Knowledge 

by donotsrock

_A/N: This is an answer to the 2nd person challenge on WIKTT. It's pretty short (610 words) and may be confusing. I'm sorry about that. But I'm not a native English speaker, and I tried not to be confusing. _

_About all the talk about 'knowledge': To the 'you' in the story, knowledge is very important. It is all 'you' can focus on, and seeking knowledge is all 'you' can do to pass the day. So I apologise if I used the word too often, but I couldn't say it with other words. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP._

You couldn't believe your eyes! But then again, you didn't have eyes. Or could you say you had not one but thousand eyes? It never mattered to you. For hundreds of years you knew everything that was happening, but you didn't see that coming. 

You always watched, and listened, to everything that was going on. You knew everything, and you decided what to do with your knowledge. The humans never knew about your knowledge, and they never will. You can keep secrets, can't you? 

But what you saw then – it did take you by surprise, and that rarely happened. 

The library was full of books (you knew the content of each of them), and only three people were there; one of them the librarian, the other two seekers of knowledge, just like you. So you decided to watch them, maybe _they_ had knowledge to share with you. 

Soon after midnight, you saw the librarian excuse herself, handing the keys over to the man. You knew he didn't know about the girl, sitting in a corner, engrossed in reading. He didn't know about her, but you did. Finally, the girl fell asleep, and when the man turned to leave without realizing she was there, you had to do something. You had to tell him, somehow. But it's not easy without hands, or legs, or a voice. You tried to find a way to alarm him, to tell him about the girl, sleeping in the corner. But you couldn't. 

So you waited. The girl woke up eventually, and made her way back to her dorm, your watchful eye never leaving her form. 

The next few days, you watched the library closer. And really, the two humans were there, almost always, keen on knowledge like no other, maybe except for yourself. But they never saw each other, they never talked, they never smiled, and you decided to change that. They had to talk, to share their knowledge, so that you could take it in (you were powerful, yes; but you couldn't read minds – so the humans had to talk, it was necessary to find their knowledge). 

And then, one day, the two humans changed everything. They had started talking to each other long ago, and you were used to their knowledge by now, but then they stopped. They didn't talk, and you were back to nothing. You were confused: Why didn't they talk to each other? They only sat there, reading in silence, but you saw their glances, saw them blush. They were nervous around each other, but still you couldn't understand why they wouldn't talk. Then, suddenly, the man walked up to the girl, took her hands and kissed her. You were surprised, but she wasn't, obviously. She seemed comfortable in his hands, but you were impatient. When would they start talking again? 

You watched them, waiting for them to stop their mating and go back to talking. Although you had witnessed humans copulating quite often through the ages, this was different. They didn't talk, they didn't say a word, and at some point you realized it. 

It wasn't necessary for them to talk. They shared their knowledge without words, talked with their bodies. It was almost as if their minds were one, like their bodies, and that day you learned something quite outstanding. You learned about passion, and love, and silence. Things that words can't describe. 

Yes, you couldn't believe it. There was knowledge out there, knowledge that couldn't be shared with words. So maybe there was hope for you. Maybe you could hope to share your knowledge one day. And you knew just who you wanted to share it with…

A/N: So, who of you know who 'you' is??? Well, I wanted to ask you to guess. Actually, it's not too hard to guess, and you all know 'you' (I swear!!!). So come on, hit the review button, and tell me to piss off with my stupid games, or tell me who 'you' is in your opinion…

**The Rules:**

1. 1. All stories must feature Hermione Granger and Severus Snape in some way.

2. 2. All stories must be written in 2nd-person POV.

3. 3. "You" must be a character or creature from the _Harry Potter Series_.  **Be creative!  "You" could be not only our beloved man in black, but Harry Potter, McGonagall, Flitwick, Filch, Dumbledore, Fleur Delacour, Moaning Myrtle, Colin Creevey, or Hagrid.  In fact "you" don't even need to be human!  "You" could be Peeves, a house-elf, a dementor, a basilisk, or Crookshanks!   Let your imagination run wild!**

4. 4. The stories should be 2000 words or less.  (A little 2nd-person goes a long way)

5. 5. All stories must begin with:  "You couldn't believe your eyes!"

6. 6. All stories must be spellchecked.   

******Stories can be humorous or serious; whatever you choose.

******Most importantly, **have fun!**


End file.
